


become like many speckles of gold dust in no wind

by nasod



Category: Rain World (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasod/pseuds/nasod
Summary: There are a lot of things that this little slugcat does not know, but it knows for certain that it rarely likes things that fall from the sky.But it likes the beautiful dusting of gold that scatters across and distorts its vision.The beautiful dusting of gold that...calls to it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	become like many speckles of gold dust in no wind

**Author's Note:**

> i think the blue and gold of the echo encounters is really pretty, but i felt especially stricken by it meeting nineteen spades, endless reflections...so i wrote something!  
> this is more emotional than descriptive, and i basically wrote it in one go. please read under the assumption that this slugcat hasn't met moon, pebbles, or any other echo before this one. thank you!

There are a lot of things that this little slugcat does not know, but it knows for certain that it rarely likes things that fall from the sky, living or otherwise. Not that it could name the things it doesn’t like, or tell you that it doesn’t like them, for it doesn’t think in words (though it certainly thinks, albeit driven in some capacity by instinct). It doesn’t even know what a word is, and perhaps it’s happier for it. It’s never been spoken to. Hissed at, snapped at, but not spoken to.

Perhaps if the things from the sky spoke to it rather than hissing or snapping at it, it would be fonder. Not that it would understand what they said, not that it could even if it tried, but it would be kinder. Not that either it or we will ever be able to tell; the things from the sky will not speak to a little slugcat, for like the little slugcat, they cannot speak, and they hunger, and hunger is what drives animals like them.

And so it climbed up, up through the pipes seeking something to satiate that hunger. It were snapped at from above (and below, but the things were always above them first) all through their ascent. It climbed up, up trying to get away, desperately seeking something like shelter or spear to protect them from the onslaught that never ended, and it was met with

nothing

Nothing?

A blue...flash. A curiosity. It waited. There was nothing. It fell from the sky, and tried running in a different direction. It found shelter here, and a gate, a way out, but...not yet. The blue flash that came from the sky, it was too compelling to forget, even for something that couldn’t consider why.

So it slept, with a promise to itself to return.

The next day, it went back. The flash was no longer a flash, and the entire sky for...ever (as far as it could be concerned) was shrouded in the gentle blue, with something falling from the sky. Not living, not a part of a living thing, just glimmering gold flakes. There wasn’t even the softest breeze to stir them, and yet they danced in the air.

The little slugcat liked one thing from the sky. Where was it coming from? It just had to know!

Somehow the leaps back were much less intimidating than they had initially been; the gold flakes brought with them a comforting presence, which was perhaps the rarest thing of all, rarer than the gold dust, something it hadn’t truly felt since so long ago… “companionship,” to name it. It couldn’t name it. But it craved it, and climbed up once more, desperately seeking that feeling.

The flakes fell in greater quantity and it kept on climbing without hesitation, the fear melting to nothing, the creature melting into the world, the world melting into the creature, time slowing

It only saw the body of the thing that had drawn it so near, the source of the gold, for a mere moment, before the entire world melted survivor-white and it woke up at its temporary shelter.

When it left, the gold flakes were gone. The comforting feeling remained. A feeling of...greater peace.

It liked this feeling that came from the sky, and thought to seek it again, to melt into the world again.

**Author's Note:**

> i love slugcat so much you guys
> 
> comments of any kind always appreciated!


End file.
